


bjyx理想型（十五）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	bjyx理想型（十五）

十五  
夜晚，小赞依旧睡不着，拿着手机刷医疗科普，一个词一个词查化验单上的专业术语。  
手机收到短信。小赞打开，发现自己的银行里汇入一比大数目的金额，而自己并不认识汇款者。  
小赞赶紧查了手机银行，发现这笔钱实实在在的汇入了自己的账户。  
他有点慌，也顾不得已深夜，发了信息给大哥。  
小赞：大哥，我刚才收到一大笔汇款，汇款人不认识。  
小赞：大哥，是您打给我的吗？  
大哥：是王耶啵。  
小赞：大哥告诉他了吗？  
大哥：我守不住话的，你又不是不知道。  
大哥：你明天有空来我这吧。

第二天小赞并没有去。赞比一直在观察室，自己根本走不开。小赞给大哥发了信息说明原委。  
大哥：没事，你忙。

又过了一个月，赞比的情况才慢慢好转，终于等到了出院。  
寒冬腊月，春节将近。小赞把赞比托付给房东太太，想去市里看看大哥，亲自谢谢大哥。  
如果碰到王耶啵的话，也和他说声谢谢，小赞想，以后慢慢还他的钱。

小赞坐了两个小时的车，下来步行20多分钟，到了大哥公司楼下。发信息得知大哥马上下班，便在楼下等。  
大哥：久等。  
小赞：大哥，钱我先还你一部分，剩下的三个月内还清，可以吗？  
大哥：我长的这么像要债的吗？  
小赞：不，您很帅。  
大哥：…  
大哥：去店里吃关东煮？  
小赞：好。

路上，大哥问小赞的近况。事情已经解决，小赞就实话说了赞比的事。大哥想，和我猜的差不多，我真是聪明。  
又看到了熟悉的街道和门头，小赞心里百感交集。店门口还放着自己亲手扎的悬挂花篮，只是里面花都枯死了。


End file.
